


Lover. Fighter.

by Vaders_Apprentice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, All Encompassing Love, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Nathanaël Kurtzberg, Attraction, Best Friends, Brave Chloé Bourgeois, Brave Nathanaël Kurtzberg, ChloNath Marriage, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Character Study, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dramatic Chlo/Nath, Dramatic Chloé Bourgeois, Dramatic Nathanaël Kurtzberg, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Chloé Bourgeois, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Romance, Kinda, King Nathanaël Kurtzberg, Kings & Queens, Love, Love Confessions, Love Induced Sacrifice, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Metaphors, Opposites Attract, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, POV Nathanaël Kurtzberg, Poetic, Poetry, Princess Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Nathanaël Kurtzberg, Protectiveness, Queen Chloé Bourgeois, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Royalty, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Romance, Smart Chloé Bourgeois, Smart Nathanaël Kurtzberg, So Married, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Star-crossed, Stream of Consciousness, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Why So Many Tags, chlonath, i guess, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/pseuds/Vaders_Apprentice
Summary: Amidst war, the Angel and the Queen fight and love in a celestial romance that spans the stars.





	Lover. Fighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a song by Molly Svrcina, of the same name.
> 
> I don't own anything you recognize.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!!!!!!!!

**Everybody says there’s two kinds of hearts**  
We’ve always known we’re antipodes.  
**Where one loves and one goes to war**  
The Artist and the Queen

**Some make peace and others get others get even**  
Words lose meaning and fights ignite,  
The unstoppable war of worlds

**No solid ground to stand for**  
No armistice to be found

**Surely, it’s not that easy or that simplified**  
All that’s left is gray

**I’m dying while you walk away and I**  
Torn between my nature and my love  
**Wanna put my boots on and march to the front lines**  
All that can be done is guarding each other

**I will be your lover, fighter, harder, higher, lover, fighter**  
I will do my duty as you do yours

**I wanna fight for my lover, fighter**  
My beautiful Warrior Queen  
**Under fire**  
Quiet love is lost to us, we’re watchful of attack  
**Lover, fighter**  
Now we dance in this swirl of passion, no more safe havens left calm

**I wanna fight for love, love, love**  
I will always fight for you

**I wanna fight for love, love, love**  
Always by your side

**You drew an arrow and pulled it**  
Your crown a heavy weight, destined to torrefy you  
**Burned like a bullet**  
But I will stand by you in the fire

**It was love**  
The river angel king  
**It was heat**  
To your celestial fire queen  
**It was true**

**We were called into battle**  
You led the kingdom’s army  
**And all of it shattered**  
You were captured, lost, taken  
**But I’m aiming high not to lose you**  
But I will always find you

**I know it’s not that easy or that simplified**  
It will take blood, sweat, and tears  
**No, but you and I are on each other’s side**  
We will always save each other  
**So, take my hand and we’ll march to the front lines**  
Forever your guardian

**I will be your lover, fighter, harder, higher, lover, fighter**  
No matter the price

**I wanna fight for lover, fighter**  
Will not forsake my love for you  
**Under fire**  
I will always take the blow  
**Lover, fighter**  
Will never care how much I fall

**I wanna fight for love, love, love**  
Gave up my halo, for the love of you

**Wanna fight for love, love, love**  
Wings still carry me, defending you

**I know it’s not that easy or that simplified**  
They say I’ve fallen, say I’ve made an error  
**No, but you and I are on each other’s side**  
Loving you is not a flaw

**Oh, I know it’s not that easy or that simplified, no**  
You are my greatest duty  
**But don’t you know I’d lay down my life**  
And I will forever defend you

**I will be your lover, fighter, harder, higher, lover fighter**  
You chose me and I chose you

**I wanna fight for lover, fighter**  
Not my downfall, but my salvation  
**Under fire**  
They say I’m in disgrace, but it’s not theirs to decide  
**Lover, fighter**  
My honour was only ever yours

**I wanna fight for love, love, love**  
I am your husband, and you my wife

**I wanna fight for love, love, love**  
Our rings mean more than halos ever did

**I wanna fight for love**  
I was meant to be your warden and keeper  
**Fight for love**  
But in you I found my sanctuary  
**Fight for love**  
They say I fell, but I know I flew

**Lover, fighter**  
With you safe in my arms

**Fight for love**  
I am your champion, protector, guardian  
**Fight for love**  
We are the center of each other’s world’s

**Lover, fighter**  
I will protect my brave Warrior Queen

**Fight for love**  
Not fallen star but risen angel  
**Fight for…**  
My honour, my wife, my greatest… 

**Love**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last week before school starts, and I don't know how much I'll be able to write, so I thought I should write something now. Please don't be annoyed with me if I post sporadically. Thank you for reading, and as always, comments are appreciated. (Seriously. I LIVE for your comments!)


End file.
